


Chaotic Bliss

by Catitia



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alcohol, Billy's dad is an asshole, Blood and Gore, But Eventually Bond, Eventual Smut, F/M, Original Character(s), Rivalry, Slow Burn, They hate eachother at first, but tbh Kasha's dad is too, mention of weed, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 04:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21439915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catitia/pseuds/Catitia
Summary: Season Two. Kasha Muller beats Billy’s keg stand record and dethrones him as the new (and first) Keg Queen of Hawkins, initiating a rivalry between them. This rivalry quickly spirals into a mutual begrudging attraction that neither one of them can explain, and eventually, it bonds them.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Chaotic Bliss

**Chapter One - The Keg Queen **

All anyone at Hawkin's High had been talking about for the entire week was Tina's Halloween party. Bright orange leaflets were passed around from student to student like they were candy, and finally, tonight was the night. Drunken teenagers filled every inch of Tina's house, Motley Crue's "Shout at the Devil" dominating the air around them as they lost themselves and danced the night away.

Kasha Muller stood in Tina's kitchen, serving herself her fourth consecutive cup of what her classmates affectionately referred to as "Fuel," but in reality, was just fruit punch with a fuck ton of booze dumped into it. She leaned her side against the counter, surveying the mayhem before her, when a tap on her shoulder caught her attention. Her head turned, and deep brown eyes fell on a face she recognized from her Algebra class.

"Hey, Muller. So, uh, did you bring… y'know, your usual stuff tonight?" He asked, hazel eyes silently pleading and hoping. Truth be told, she couldn't remember his name to save her life. "Nice costume, by the way." With that additional comment, his eyes roved over the tall length of her slender body, devouring every detail. She'd chosen to dress as Columbia from The Rocky Horror Picture Show, and because Halloween was truthfully the only holiday that she even liked, she had a tendency to go all out with her costumes. Her ensemble was almost completely accurate to the film; black high waist shorts decorated with blue and yellow vertical stripes, paired with a fully sequined bustier top and a matching black collared, gold overcoat that also shined brilliantly with sequin along every inch. Her pale legs were bare with the exception of fishnet stockings, and black heeled shoes covered her feet. On her head, she wore a sequin gold top hat to complete her costume for the night.

Needless to say, her costume made her a walking disco ball, and it was attracting some unwanted pests. But, this guy? He was a transaction.

Her burgundy painted, plump lips tugged into a smirk at his question, and her right hand lifted up to grab the brim of her top hat, taking it off to reveal a head of long, raven black hair that cascaded over her chest in natural, layered waves. She held her hat out and flipped it over to expose a small plastic bag filled with marijuana hiding within its depths, teasingly shaking her hat at him. "Is _this_ what you want?" She asked, "You know the price. Cough up the cash, or no deal." "I, uh… I don't have enough right now. But I promise, I could give you the rest of the cash tomorrow at school---" He began, but was quickly cut off by Kasha placing her hat back on top of her head.

"Looks like you're broke as hell, then, and that's not my problem. Don't waste my time." She dismissed with a shrug of her shoulders, chugging down the rest of her drink before tossing the plastic cup into the trash. There was an ensemble of loud voices that had somehow managed to overpower Motley Crue, however, that caught her attention--- and it was coming from the front of the house.

She furrowed her arched brows together, pushing her way past the crowd of people polluting the living room, eventually making it to the front door. As soon as she opened it, she was greeted by the sight of a plethora of people gathered around a single guy doing a keg stand. "… Forty, forty-one, FORTY-TWO!" They all simultaneously cheered, and at the last number, clapped and hollered. She recognized Tommy H beside the stranger who had just spit out a mouthful of beer into the open air. "We've got ourselves a NEW KEG KING!" Tommy loudly announced, and the apparent victor that Kasha didn't recognize beside him boasted about his new title. "That's how you do it, Hawkins! THAT'S how you do it!"

"Billy, Billy, Billy!" Everyone chanted the name like they'd known it for years, but she'd never seen this guy before in her life. Kasha folded her arms over her chest as she observed the newcomer from afar, noting that he wasn't wearing a shirt beneath the black leather jacket that he'd chosen to wear, exposing a toned torso beneath--- he wasn't half bad looking, Kasha thought to herself. He had a head of sandy blonde, curly hair cut into what could only be described as a mullet, yet somehow, the hairstyle actually managed to look good on him. He wore a pair of denim jeans that most definitely appeared to be a size too small, hugging every curve of his legs and accentuating his best assets.

She watched as this guy, Billy, walked back into the house with Tommy H at his tail and disappeared from her sight. She was going to beat his record, she decided. Forty-two? She could beat that.

She pushed her way through the small crowd that still lingered, stopping the two men who were already rolling the keg away. "Putting the keg away already, huh? Are you not expecting any other challengers?"

The two guys, Paul and Richard, stopped dead in their tracks, looking Kasha over with skeptical expressions on their faces. "Really, Muller? _You?_ I mean, shit, you can drink, but not like this."

"Hold me up, and I'll prove your presumptuous ass wrong." She gestured with her hand toward her, and the two looked at each other before bringing the keg back over. She took her hat off and set it beside the keg, keeping a watchful eye on the goods hidden within as she prepared herself. She'd done keg stands before, so she wasn't unfamiliar with them; but her last personal record was only a measly thirty seconds.

Noticing the new challenger, the crowd that had been for Billy just a few minutes prior began to gather again for her, chatting among themselves. She could see the look of doubt on all of their faces, and that only motivated her to beat this record even more. Paul raised a handheld timer up to the crowd while Richard lifted Kasha up by her legs, leaving her to support her balance with her arms alone as she gripped the keg. Kasha shoved the tube into her mouth as soon as Paul shouted for her to start, and instantly, time seemed to slow down for her as she listened to her classmate count the passing seconds.

"Fifteen, sixteen!"

…

"Thirty-three, thirty-four!"

…

"Forty-one, forty-two!"

Kasha felt miserable, but the screaming and cheering of the crowd around her forced the vile, cheap beer down her throat.

"FORTY-THREE, **FORTY-FOUR!**"

At forty-four, Kasha couldn't handle it anymore. She kicked the boys away and let herself fall backward, planting her feet against the ground and proudly swallowing what remained in her mouth. The two men grabbed her wrists and held her arms up high. "We have a KEG QUEEN! Our first god damn Keg QUEEN!" Paul called out, and all Kasha could do was grin ear to ear about her newfound title and victory. She didn't plan on getting dethroned anytime soon. No way in hell.

Inside the house, Tommy stood beside Billy as the latter stared Steve Harrington down like a hungry lion waiting to pounce. Tommy had _just_ introduced Billy as the new Keg King, effectively knocking Harrington off of his throne, as he'd notoriously held the previous record before Billy. Then, a number of people were rushing into the house chanting about the new "Keg Queen." Tommy and Billy both turned around slowly to observe the commotion, casting a glance at each other before Billy angrily pushed his way past Tommy with fire behind his ice blue eyes. There was no way in _hell_ that he'd already gotten dethroned!

When he finally made it outside, the first thing he took notice of was a woman dressed in quite possibly the most obnoxious costume he'd seen all night being paraded around by a bunch of drunk guys like _she_ was the damn trophy herself. He approached them, and Kasha pushed herself away from the others as soon as she spotted him glaring holes through her head.

"I've never seen you around before. Are you new? The name's Kasha. Kasha Muller. I believe I just dethroned your sorry ass." Billy lit a cigarette and inhaled a long draw, nodding his head as he exhaled through his flared nostrils. "Billy. Billy Hargrove. Yesterday was my first real day here in Hickville." He then made eye contact with her, flashing an alarmingly charming smirk at her. "Don't get used to your new little title, sweetheart. It won't last long."

As Billy snidely responded to her, he subconsciously studied her face; it was slim with defined cheekbones and a strong jawline, and she was wearing a full face of makeup with sharply winged eyeliner to accentuate her brown eyes. She seemed to take pride in her appearance, Billy noted, and it gave him the first impression that she might’ve been a bit vain. 

He was about to place his cigarette back between his lips when, suddenly, it was snatched from him. Kasha smoked his cigarette, and when she exhaled, purposefully blew the smoke directly into his face. He didn't flinch. She opened her mouth to respond, but was interrupted by Tommy shouting as he passed them by with his girlfriend Carol in tow.

"Hargrove got his record beat by a fucking chick!" He was calling it out for all of Hawkins to hear, apparently.

Billy's smirk instantly deflated into a flat line, and his expression tightened with annoyance. Kasha smirked and barked out a laugh. "Your poor, fragile little ego... I _almost_ feel bad for you." She finally responded, smoking the rest of his cigarette before flicking the depleted butt carelessly at his boots. She winked at him before turning on her heel and walking away toward the street, chuckling to herself along the way.

Deciding that this was quite possibly the best way to end the night, she walked to her parked car--- a jet black 1969 Camaro--- and sat in the driver's seat. She glanced through her passenger side window to witness Billy storming off back into the house, which only served to amuse her further.

Did she just develop a rivalry? With the new guy in town? Yes, yes she did; and she couldn't wait to be inevitably amused by his bruised masculinity all throughout the following week at school.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! First things first, this is the first fic that I've published in years, so it feels pretty good to finally publish something again. There's a lot that seems strange, I'm sure, but it'll all be explained in future chapters. :) Billy and Kasha have much more in common with each other than they think~ 
> 
> Leave a comment and let me know what you think. :)


End file.
